


Maroon marks (Schlattbur)

by ThatOneChillPerson



Series: Red ribbon, red ribbon... [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt, Insane Wilbur if you squint, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Smut, Thigh slapping???, Top Wilbur Soot, hoodie sex?????, i cannot tag help, kinda soft, mmm we love lovers wearing eachother's clothes mmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChillPerson/pseuds/ThatOneChillPerson
Summary: Requested by @overrated_technoblade_fanSchlatt gets railed whilst in Wilbur's hoodie 😳(WILL PROBABLY REWRITE AND EDIT THIS, KINDA BAD SMUT EUGHHHH)Want more? Check out my red ribbon series, there will be more works soon, and why not drop a request! :)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Red ribbon, red ribbon... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	Maroon marks (Schlattbur)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overrated_technoblade_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overrated_technoblade_fan/gifts).



**Kinks include: Praise and thigh slapping**

**3rd POV**

Wilbur couldn't help but grin. Schlatt, laid spread out beautifully under him on crumpled bedsheets, a red tint of his pale skin blended perfectly with _his_ , his maroon hoodie. It drove him wild that it was significantly oversized, the sleeve forming little paws as the loose fabric somehow fell perfectly over Schlatt's curves, flaring out to teasingly expose pale, bare thighs that he just wanted mark and claim all over. 

"God, you look so beautiful, I just-" Wilbur inhaled, a low, breathy chuckle coming out with a breathy exhale. "I want to destroy you, Schlatt." 

"...then what are you waiting for loverboy? Look, I'm all displayed nice and pretty for you, come on, take me and do what you want. What do you want to do to me Wil?" 

"I-I can't, _fuck,_ I-" 

Schlatt scoffed and subtly rolled his half lidded eyes. Muttering a 'Why do I always have to everything,' he yanks Wilbur down, their bodies mere centimeters from a heated collision. He speaks in a low, erotic, tone, making Wilbur harder, and oh god it was so _hot._

"I want you to fuck me Wilbur." Schlatt laughs at Wilbur's frozen and flustered state, lightly blowing air, tickling his enflamed ear. 

"Destroy my ass." 

"Make me a mute."

"Until I can't walk for a month." 

"So everything reminds me of you." Wilbur growled at the statement, gripping and caressing the hoodie. Schlatt smiled in response, continuing on. 

"Mark me Wil. I'm your blank canvas, an empty music staff. Paint me, oh god Wilbur _taint m_ e please, with all your bites and bruises. How many people are going to see me begging? Huh?"

Wilbur chuckled, a low dangerous tone as he swiftly flipped the small ram on his stomach.

"You're too good with words darling, don't blame me if you can't walk or talk the next month." he rumbled.

Schlatt laughed. "Sure loverboy. Like you could, I have the control." 

"Really? Whose under me right now hmm?" Wilbur lightly smacked his bare thighs with his left hand as he grabbed lube with his right, spreading it over his fingers. 

"Yeah yeah." he wriggled up, fingers gripping the dark red fabric to pull up. But before he could pull it off, Wilbur stopped him, shoving Schlatt's head into the pillow, eliciting a muffled groan as he snatched his wrists away from the end, tugging it back over. 

"Ah ah ah, what are you doing? What better way to leave a mark than fuck you senseless while wearing _my_ hoodie?" 

"Well I wanna take it off, it's getting too hot in here." 

"Mmm, no." 

"Mmm, yeah." Schlatt mocked. 

"Awwh, what happened to the Jschlatt just _begging_ me to taint him?" Wilbur pouted. 

"Gone you dumbfuck. Now can we just get on with it already?"

"Little ram, I won't continue unless you ask nicely." Wilbur said sweetly, bending down right next to his ear. "Come on, _beg_ for it." 

Schlatt flushed a pretty pink color, turning his head to the side and mumbled a few incoherent phrase before burying his head back into the pillow in embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry, what was that? Speak louder." Wilbur felt the rush of something _wonderful_ as he saw Schlatt's face redden as he slightly curled himself inwards. He felt the power surge through him in an exciting buzz. God, he was addicted to the rush already. 

Schlatt muffled a curse before flipping him off with his free hand. An amused chuckle escaped Wilbur's lips as he caressed the hoodie, his fingers lightly trailing down. He relished Schlatt squirming under his teasing touch as it came closer to his sensitive inner thighs. 

"Come on love, can't you put aside your pride for this? It's just a couple of words." Wilbur proceeded to trace unknown patterns on Schlatt's, leaving behind a thin trail of cold lube against the hot skin, and _fuck_ Schlatt might just cum then and there, it felt _heavenly_. 

"Hngh, don't wanna." 

"Why then? You're a businessman, aren't you? Can't you see all the benefits? You know, like _pleasure_?" Wilbur purred, watching in satisfaction as Schlatt was actually silent for once, thinking it over. 

Mumbling a few choice words, Schlatt turned his head the side. 

"P-Please fuck me, mark me up Wilbur." he whimpered, weakly tugging at his wrists encased by Wilbur's own. 

Wilbur stopped tracing his name to looks at Schlatt with glee, ecstatic that he made _the_ Jschlatt beg to be fucked by him. 

"Of course of course!" Wilbur released his hands, Schlatt stretching them out quietly. Then without warning, he plunged a finger in, teasing out a shocked moan from him as he arched his back, his hands swiftly going to grip the sheets. 

"Such a good little ram, aren't you my good little ram?" Wilbur cooed. 

Schlatt groaned. "I'm not little." 

"I could crush you right now." Wilbur adored the glimpse of fear that flitted across his face, feeling so much more empowered. 

"But I won't." He continued. "You're being very well behaved right now, why would I?" 

"Shut the fu- nGH!" Wilbur shoved another finger in, taking in the already flushed out Schlatt, panting as he squirmed to adjust to his fingers thrusting and scissoring him. 

"You're doing so well taking in my fingers!" Wilbur praised, adding another finger and speeding up his thrusts against Schlatt's tight walls. 

Schlatt just moaned and panted heavily into the pillow as he was fingered fucked quickly. 

"Wilbur p-please! Oh god please- ah!" Tears were starting to well out, Wilbur's eyes transfixed on them as Schlatt's hands drifted down to his bare thighs, rubbing them as quiet moans spilling out. 

"What are you doing?" Wilbur demanded, all the adoration gone from his voice as he roughly snatched Schlatt's hands from their pleasure. A mix of a whimper and a whine came out of the ram, that only got louder when Wilbur slapped the area, the lingering pleasure on his thigh blooming into a sting. to 

"You were going too slow asshole." Schlatt gave him a coy grin to the side, tugging uselessly at his trapped wrists. 

Wilbur scoffed. "Then why didn't you say so bub? I'll have you know we're just getting _started_." He pulled his fingers out in favor of grabbing his shirt and pants, swiftly taking them off, throwing them somewhere and settling himself in between Schlatt's legs. Grabbing the lube bottle, he started pouring a generous amount a lube on him, slicking his cock up. 

He lined himself up. "You ready princess?" 

"Don't call me tha- AH!" A string of curses flew out as Wilbur put himself in, eventually bottoming out with a groan and sitting there patiently as Schlatt adjusted to his size. 

When Schlatt quieted down to groans and whines, Wilbur smiled, murmuring a few comfort words. 

Releasing his hands, they immediately went to grip the crumpled and wet sheets. Schlatt squirmed, but gave the nod to go ahead. 

He started to slowly plunging in and out, gripping his waist that was bound to leave bruises as he increased thrusts with the beckoning of Schlatt's beautiful noises. 

The ramming sped up quickly, rocking the bed as waves of pleasure wash over them, Wilbur's deep thrusts going even deeper with the help of needy Schlatt who wanted more of this burning, and addicting sensation. Schlatt and Wilbur's moans and grunts bounced all over the room and walls, whispers of praises from Wilbur weaving between there, the compliments going right to Schlatt's hardened dick. 

Wilbur was silent for a few minutes, his plunges no less powerful though. Schlatt filled the space anyways, as Wilbur looked for the bundle of nerves that would make Schlatt scream his name. 

Schlatt's increasingly louder whines gave a sign to him that he was close. 

"oH WILBUR THERE PLEASE JESUS CHRIST RIGHT THERE WILBUR PLEASEE! HAH- A-AH~" A few tears trickled down Schlatt's redden face as his noises increased tenth fold, intense waves of pleasure practically drowning him, it took him all of his shit to not come as Wilbur grinned evilly, slamming his hardest into his prostate. 

"You're doing wonderfully baby, lasting this long!" Wilbur grunted, his thrusts getting rougher from fatigue. The only response was Schlatt's incoherent babble of "Please, fuck, faster," mixed in with so, _so_ many addicting noises.

"So good, so good for me. Fuckk." Wilbur felt Schlatt tremble under him, no doubt close to climax from the pounding. 

"Good boys get to come, yeah?" He saw his head bob up and down frantically, desperate for the relief of releasing. 

"Such a good little boy, come for me." And with that, Schlatt released, twitch as the white stuff coated his stomach. 

Wilbur thrusted sloppily before burying himself deep and coming inside, earning a tired moan from the slowly drifting off ram. Looking back was a sight to see. Schlatt's reddened skin was scattered with bruises and quickly blooming hickeys and bites. A note of pride snuck up on him as a grin made the way on his face. He lazily fetched them some towels and cleaned themselves up, collapsing in a mess as they quickly fall into the exhaustion.


End file.
